


No ha terminado

by sara_f_black



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Post-Episode: s13e24 Family First
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6927886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No ha terminado. Nunca ha terminado cuando se trata de Ziva.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No ha terminado

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Metuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/gifts).



No ha terminado. Nunca ha terminado cuando se trata de Ziva.

Tali no puede saberlo. Corre y juega, como si por momentos olvidara que su Ima no está ahí, aunque en ocasiones nota cómo mira a su alrededor, esperando su repentina aparición. En su lugar tiene que conformarse con él, un padre que recién salió de las fotos y al que no entiende casi nada.

La adora. Nunca pensó que fuera tan fácil amar a alguien, pero desde que terminó de asentarse en su mente la idea de que tenía una hija, el amor se le sale del pecho sin poder controlarlo. Es lo único que lo retiene en su sitio, lo que le hace cuidar su sueño, sus comidas y sus juegos en lugar de lanzarse a la cacería loca por Israel y el resto del mundo donde lo lleven las pistas.

Está en Tel Aviv. No puede evitar estar cerca, ella lo sabe demasiado bien. Tras pensarlo un poco es la única explicación que tiene toda esa trama mala de la hija secreta. Ziva no quiso que se quedara o tal vez él no renunció a tiempo a su vida anterior por ella. De una u otra forma, ella no habría querido atarlo de vuelta por medio de un evento azaroso que debe haber dado sentido a su vida entera. Es cierto, habría regresado al instante incluso aunque la decisión final había sido irse sin ella.

Sin embargo, ahora no puede lanzarse en una caza loca donde no le importe morir. Tali está allí, con sus grandes ojos brillantes y su sonrisa perfecta. Tan pequeña, tan fuerte, tan dependiente…

***

—¿Le dijiste que pensé que no se alegraría? Qué poco lo conoces.

Su tono corresponde a la irritación que siente, pero lo tiene merecido por confiar lo más preciado de su vida a Orli.

No es como que haya tenido otra opción. Al menos ahora, Tali está a salvo. No podría estar en mejores manos.

***

Hace averiguaciones o al menos lo intenta. No es tan fácil cuando hay que hacer la compra, alistar a una niña todos los días y además cuidarse las espaldas. No cree ni por un momento que Mossad haya dejado de seguirle la pista, mucho menos estando en su tierra.

Orli no puede haber sido una mensajera casual. No compra todo aquel número de mujeres reconciliadas que en los últimos años se han hecho grandes amigas. No entre ellas dos al menos. No con algo tan inmenso en la vida de Ziva como siempre lo fue Eli.  
Se pregunta a veces si eso influyó también en su elección de tener a Tali separada de su padre.

A veces se pregunta demasiadas cosas. 

Las pesquisas siempre terminan en nada, pero al menos le permiten sentir que hace algo mientras espera.

***

—Esa es toda la información.

Sostiene la mirada inexpresiva, cerrando en banda todas sus emociones y ocultando bajo su mejor fachada indescifrable todo lo que sabe. Aguanta el escrutinio de Orli, quien no se cree ni por un segundo que no tenga un respaldo de todo aquello.

Bien, no podría respetarla como rival ni como aliada de otra forma.

—Tu familia te espera —replica la mujer, al parecer finalmente convencida.

Ziva contiene la sonrisa justo a tiempo. No le es difícil: felicidad no es lo único que trae a su mente la expectativa del reencuentro.

***

Hay alguien dentro del apartamento. No ha querido asentarse demasiado a pesar de que la niña pudiera necesitar algo más estable. Están seguros allí, pero no es su hogar. No allí, no todavía. Por eso le hiela la sangre darse cuenta que alguien está amenazando su lugar secreto.

Por suerte aún tiene un arma. Aunque no tenga placa, en el fondo siempre será un agente.

—Silencio, la vas a despertar.

Conoce demasiado bien esa voz para dudar de quién se trata. Una cosa es creer y otra tener la certeza. Se tambalea en medio de la oscuridad y duda que a su aguda vista le guarde el secreto. Baja el arma de inmediato, mientras la siente más que verla desplazarse hacia la camita donde Tali está en el séptimo sueño. Se inclina sobre ella y la lucecita de la lámpara encendida a media luz junto a su hija le permite ver la ternura de su sonrisa maternal.

Es realmente bella.

***

Están los tres bajo un mismo techo. Tony lo ha dejado todo y Tali es lo único que tienen ambos.   
Es todo lo que siempre ha deseado y todo lo que siempre ha temido. 

***

No puede solo abrir los brazos y estrecharla contra él. Quisiera poder hacerlo, como en el fondo ha deseado hacerlo desde que tuvo la cobardía de darle la espalda en el aeropuerto y subir a aquel avión. Cuando no fue capaz de renunciar a su propia vida e imponerle su presencia como una vez había hecho en Somalia.

No es fácil sacrificarlo todo una y otra vez por alguien que no quiere depender de nada.  
Sin embargo, ahí está. Todo ha quedado atrás ahora por Tali y, si eso no era lo que quería, haber buscado a alguien más que la cuidara.

—Te debo una explicación –declara cuando al fin se quedan a solas en otra habitación y con suficiente luz como para verse.

–Más de una –replica con seriedad, pero la verdad es que ya lo ha entendido todo.

Al menos hasta donde puede entender las cosas con ella.

–Éramos felices, pero no estábamos seguras aquí. No con todos esos asuntos pendientes de mi antiguo trabajo. 

Suspira porque por supuesto, ese tipo de explicaciones van primero. De acuerdo, la parte logística tal vez no la tiene muy clara todavía.

–¿Estamos a salvo ahora? –No pide permiso para incluirse dentro del paquete.

Ziva asiente, aunque su ceño se frunce ligeramente, como si no estuviera aún del todo convencida.

–Tanto como es posible. 

*** 

Mira con desconfianza la maleta vacía en una esquina. Sus ojos empiezan a ubicar distintas cosas que le son conocidas. Hasta la infantil engrapadora está ahí. Parece en serio. Algo real. 

–¿Dejaste NCIS? 

La pregunta no está exenta de desconfianza, no puede evitarlo. Sin embargo, él está ridículamente tranquilo. Demasiado, tanto que sabe que es pura fachada, siempre se le ha dado bien hacer eso.

–Igual que tú–replica, como un dardo envenenado. 

Pero no es lo mismo. No es ni remotamente igual. 

–Nunca quise que dejaras tu vida. 

Lo dice con dureza y sinceridad. Aunque le pidió que se fuera, una parte irracional e incontrolable en su interior aún se lo reprocha. Pero a pesar de ese arranque egoísta, no está mintiendo. 

Al final ha arruinado su vida también, como tantas otras.

La sonrisa amarga de Tony confirma su valoración, al menos hasta que habla. 

—Creo que ambos nos equivocamos pensando que esta es no mi vida. 

Está tan convencido que casi puede creerlo. 

*** 

Las cosas no están resueltas. Lo sabe perfectamente. Con ella siempre es así. Sin embargo, verla en el resquicio de la puerta de la habitación de Tali, con un amago de sonrisa en los labios mientras sostiene una taza de café, lo hace sentir bien. 

Tan bien como solo ella sabe hacerle sentir. 

Se acerca, consciente de que la discusión no terminó de cuajar y en algún momento volverán a ella. Se preocupará por eso cuando suceda. 

Ahora están ahí, como deseó, como eligió creer. 

Resiste la tentación de pasarle una mano por la cintura, pero se apoya en el marco de la puerta tras ella. Hay un momento de quietud, de complicidad y comodidad mientras ambos contemplan a su hija dormir. 

Su hija. 

—Tengo tres boletos hacia París listos —declara tras unos momentos. 

Por un momento espera que Ziva se tense. Que se gira y le discuta un poco más. Cruza los dedos tras su espalda deseando con todas sus fuerzas que no sea así. 

—No es buena idea-replica ella, sin girarse. 

La decepción cae como un balde de agua fría sobre sus hombros, arruinando la magia del momento.   
Tal vez no tarde tanto el momento de volver a discutir sobre ello. 

—Ziva… —Se detiene antes de elaborar un argumento. Solo ella logra eso. Pero tiene que pelear. Por ellos y por Tali. 

Aún se está animando a armar un argumento para ello cuando su israelí favorita se gira para mirarlo de frente. La luz del pasillo brilla en sus ojos oscuros, cortando de nuevo sus pensamientos. 

—No es nuestra mejor opción, pero contaba con que pensaras en ello—continúa Ziva con la tranquilidad de seguir una misión previamente planificada. Luego, frunce ligeramente el ceño—. Lamento que fastidie tu plan, pero es una buena cubierta. Yo tengo otros tres tiquetes con un destino diferente.

Un destino diferente. 

Podría preguntar a dónde van, cuándo se tienen que utilizar o si llevarán a otro lugar después. No puede pensar en nada de eso. Una sola cosa eclipsa toda su atención. Esa realidad que poco a poco se asienta en su mente de manera tan evidente que Ziva vuelve a sonreír poco a poco frente a él. 

Había comprado tres tiquetes.


End file.
